A Suzaku Seishi Christmas Poem
by Houjun Sama
Summary: A poem about the Suzaku Seishi (of course) and...SUZAKU CLAUS! (It rhymes.) R&R!


Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own any of Fushigi Yuugi. I just wrote this one  
fine snowy day. Yuu Watase owns Fushigi Yuugi. (Just thought I'd share that  
with you.)  
  
Twas the night before Christmas and all through Konan  
Children waited for the mighty Suzaku Claus to come to the land  
But back in the palace all the lights had been turned  
And a still quiet lingered while the suspense patiently churned  
While from somewhere down the hall came the roar of "REKKA SHINEN"  
And a worried Tamahome ran away, clutching his rear end  
Tasuki chucked and clinked his tessen on his arm  
Tamahome had a ticket on the train to the next funny farm  
But up in the skies there came a slight jingle  
And Tasuki looked up to see not Kris Kringle  
But to his very eyes he saw Suzaku Claus heading down  
The phoenix flew gracefully and then landed facefirst on the ground  
"My eyes deceive me...I see no such sight,"  
He said to himself on that cold starry night  
"What are you saying, you brainwashed cult member?"  
"Why are you talking like a geek this late in December?"  
And who had spoken but it was Nuriko  
Taking a stroll to the palace latrine-o  
"Don't talk to me that way you stupid old fag"  
Yelled Tasuki angrily, brandishing his swag  
Nuriko just sighed and rolled his purple eyes  
And walked off down the hall to where the darkness wouldn't pry  
Tasuki wandered over to the polished railing  
And stared at Suzaku Claus who was patiently a-waiting  
Soon all the seishi were gathered around  
Seeing this mighty bird whom had landed on the ground  
Said Hotohori "Whoa and I didn't even know that it existed"  
Said Mitsukake "If you didn't know that, then man you're twisted"  
Said Chiriko "I wonder if it's really Suzaku Claus over there"  
Said Tasuki "Fix yourself, I'm getting poked by your hair"  
Suzaku Claus reared and let out a yell  
All the seishi blinked, what was it trying to tell  
Suddenly from below they heard a mighty rumble  
And Suzaku Claus spoke from beneath his feathery tumble  
"Greetings to all I have presents for you"  
"It's Christmas in Konan now whoop-dee-doo"  
The seishi blinked again and could not believe their ears  
Had Suzaku just spoken? And done a frigging scary cheer?  
Said Chichiri "That's great no da so why are you here?"  
Suzaku roared "Don't be silly you idiot, it's THAT time of year!"  
Said Tasuki to Nuriko "Does that mean Suzaku is PMS'iing?"  
Said Nuriko to Tasuki "Are you stupid or something? He's not menstruating!"  
Said Chichiri "Shh be quiet it's giving presents to me, the needy!"  
Said Tamahome "Since when have you become so greedy?"  
Said Suzaku "SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO TALK"  
"YOU IDIOT WARRIORS! I'M TAKING A WALK!"  
"NOOO!" cried Chiriko "Come back and stay!"  
Said Suzaku "Ok fine I was kidding anyway"  
The seishi stared out as the great bird did a dance  
And seven presents appeared because of the prance  
They were delivered each seperately to the warrior's rooms  
And into the night the great Suzaku flew  
There was a mad dash to see what each recieved  
Each was happy but it seemed Mitsukake was peeved  
Said Mits "HE BROUGHT ME PINK SATIN UNDERWEAR"  
And he held them up into the air  
Chiriko ran screaming, the others just wondered  
Had Suzaku made a mistake with this bit of plunder?  
Said Mitsukake "These aren't even my size. I wear 10 sizes smaller"  
Said Chichiri "Well that's great to know, thanks for the information"  
Said Nuriko "Maybe Suzaku was planning for future experimentation"  
Tasuki walked over and looked at the tag  
"These aren't for you, they're for Taiit-skun the old hag"  
Mitsukake dropped them with the quickest of drops  
"I don't want to touch what she wears on her crotch"  
The seishi all agreed and buried the underwear outside  
It wasn't something to see, or something that could be inside  
Each enjoyed their gifts from Suzaku Claus that year  
Nuriko a dress, and Tasuki some beer  
Chichiri a new shirt (he had no others to spare)  
And Chiriko a genius talking fuzzy bear  
Hotohori got 10 mirrors that went in all directions  
Mitsukake got the underwear that wasn't meant for his intentions  
Tamahome was left with nothing to keep  
He was to greedy and so the maids let him sweep  
Up all the garbage from the other gifts there were  
Old wrapping paper and some Ashitare fur  
That Christmas was nice and all were blessed  
(Almost everyone, Tamahome's not one of the rest)  
Suzaku Claus fulfilled every child's wish  
And flew back into the sky since he was finished  
Taiit-skun was mad since she never acchieved  
The underwear she had asked for was never received  
So all around people were kept happy  
And so Christmas in the Shin Tenchi Sho wasn't crappy  
(But back in the real world Miaka died of food poisoning  
Making everyone's Christmas better for enjoying)  
MERRY CHRISTMAS NO DAAA! 


End file.
